neopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Морфеус
Добро пожаловать! Здравствуйте, Морфеус — мы рады, что Неопедия вики — часть сообщества Wikia! Теперь у вас есть целый сайт для добавления информации, фотографий и видео на свою любимую тему. Но сейчас на вас смотрят пустые страницы… Страшно, да? Вот некоторые способы, чтобы начать работу. * Представьте свою тему на первой странице. Это ваша возможность объяснить вашим читателям, о чём ваша тема. Пишите сколько хотите! Ваше описание может связать все важные страницы на вашем сайте. * Дайте начало новым страницам — только одно или два предложения чтобы начать. Не делайте пустых страниц! Смысл вики в добавлении и изменении статей по мере вашего продвижения вперёд. Вы также можете добавить фотографии и видео, чтобы заполнить страницу и сделать её более интересной. А потом просто идите! Люди любят посещать вики с большим количеством материала для чтения и просмотра, поэтому продолжайте добавлять материал, и вы будете привлекать читателей и редакторов. Предстоит много чего сделать, но не волнуйтесь — сегодня первый день, а у вас много времени. Любая вики начинается точно так же — понемногу за раз, начиная с первых нескольких страниц, пока она не превращается в огромный, оживлённый сайт. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете написать нам через . Удачи! — Sarah Manley Морфеус, аватарку смени, а? Почему никто не заходит на вики, чтобы править с тобой?! Interlanguage links добрый день, I'm an admin at the English Matrix Wiki, and an admin from another Wiki recently linked me to this Wiki. I've added interlanguage link requests to the German, Spanish, French, Japanese, Polish and Turkish Matrix Wikis, and added links to here to all of their Home pages. Since your Заглавная страница is locked I wasn't able to add the code, but it would just be the following at the bottom of the page: de:Matrix Wiki en:Main Page es:Portada fr:Wiki Matrix ja:マトリックス Wiki pl:Strona główna tr:Matrix Wiki It would be great to link all the articles together too. It's easy enough to do, but might take a while with all the articles here; would you be willing to help me go through all the pages and put links to the other languages? Постскриптум Извините мой русский не есть хорошо. С вашей правки Я предполагаю, что вы должны говорить на английском языке хорошо! --xensyriaT 17:13, ноября 23, 2012 (UTC) законченный Hi, I think all the articles are linked up now (I'll leave the Templates for another time...); the only one I wasn't sure of was Избранный. It was actually quite interesting going through the articles. I had to make quite a few as I went (especially actors ones which you were way ahead on), and renamed some of the Machines articles in line with the Ultimate Matrix Collection, but even so there are still a batch of new articles from here that still need to be made. I've also made a simple user page here... Участник:Xensyria. Would you mind checking it to see if there are mistakes! Once again, it's great to have this as a partner wiki, so all the best, and hope to see you around! --xensyriaT 19:28, ноября 28, 2012 (UTC) Привет, как думаешь, может сделать навигационные шаблоны для персонажей и статей? http://ru.neopedia.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:Ramdim я хочу знать как глубока кроличья нора здравствуйте уважаемый морфеус! вы являетесь администратором Вукипедии! У меня к вам есть один вопрос! простите а почему вы заблокировали мой айпи адресс в вукипедии пожалуйста разблокируйте его умоляю вас!!! вы не указали не причину не срок! не предупреждали меня об этом! прошу вас не будьте пожалуйста так жестоки ко мне я даже не смог связаться с вами! МНОГОУВАЖАЕМЫЙ Я НАДЕЮСЬ НА ВАС ПРОШУ СНИМИТЕ БЛОКИРОВКУ!! Я НЕ ВИНОВАТ!! НАДЕЮСЬ ВЫ МЕНЯ УСЛЫШАЛИ! СПАСИБО ЗА ВНИМАНИЕ! здравствуйте уважаемый морфеус! вы являетесь администратором Вукипедии! У меня к вам есть один вопрос! простите а почему вы заблокировали мой айпи адресс в вукипедии пожалуйста разблокируйте его умоляю вас!!! вы не указали не причину не срок! не предупреждали меня об этом! прошу вас не будьте пожалуйста так жестоки ко мне я даже не смог связаться с вами! МНОГОУВАЖАЕМЫЙ Я НАДЕЮСЬ НА ВАС ПРОШУ СНИМИТЕ БЛОКИРОВКУ!! Я НЕ ВИНОВАТ!! НАДЕЮСЬ ВЫ МЕНЯ УСЛЫШАЛИ! СПАСИБО ЗА ВНИМАНИЕ! увожаемый Морфеус у меня проблема! я ради интереса решил отредактировать одну страницу а он в редакторе написал: Вы не имеете разрешения на «'редактирование этой страницы'» по следующей причине: Ваш IP-адрес автоматически заблокирован в связи с тем, что он ранее использовался кем-то из участников, заблокированных участникомМорфеус. Была указана следующая причина блокировки: :«Автоблокировка из-за совпадения вашего IP-адреса с адресом, который недавно использовал Max2001. Причина блокировки Max2001 — «».». *Начало блокировки: 14:03, июня 9, 2014 *Окончание блокировки: 14:03, июня 10, 2014 *Причина блокировки: 5.165.198.238 Вы можете связаться с Морфеус или любым другим администратором, чтобы обсудить блокировку. Обратите внимание, что не сможете использовать функцию «письмо участнику», если в своих персональных настройках не задали или не подтвердили корректный адрес электронной почты, или если ваша блокировка включает запрет отправки писем подобным образом. Ваш IP-адрес — 5.165.198.238, идентификатор блокировки — #1404. Пожалуйста, указывайте эти сведения в любых своих обращениях. ЧТО МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ? И Я БУДУ ОСТОРОЖЕН ПРОШУ ВАС НЕ БЛОКИРУЙТЕ МЕНЯ БОЛЬШЕ!!! СПАСИБО!!! увожаемый Морфеус у меня проблема! я ради интереса решил отредактировать одну страницу а он в редакторе написал: Вы не имеете разрешения на «'редактирование этой страницы'» по следующей причине: Ваш IP-адрес автоматически заблокирован в связи с тем, что он ранее использовался кем-то из участников, заблокированных участникомМорфеус. Была указана следующая причина блокировки: :«Автоблокировка из-за совпадения вашего IP-адреса с адресом, который недавно использовал Max2001. Причина блокировки Max2001 — «».». *Начало блокировки: 14:03, июня 9, 2014 *Окончание блокировки: 14:03, июня 10, 2014 *Причина блокировки: 5.165.198.238 Вы можете связаться с Морфеус или любым другим администратором, чтобы обсудить блокировку. Обратите внимание, что не сможете использовать функцию «письмо участнику», если в своих персональных настройках не задали или не подтвердили корректный адрес электронной почты, или если ваша блокировка включает запрет отправки писем подобным образом. Ваш IP-адрес — 5.165.198.238, идентификатор блокировки — #1404. Пожалуйста, указывайте эти сведения в любых своих обращениях. ЧТО МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ? И Я БУДУ ОСТОРОЖЕН ПРОШУ ВАС НЕ БЛОКИРУЙТЕ МЕНЯ БОЛЬШЕ!!! СПАСИБО!!! пожалуйста разблокируйте мой айпи в вукипедии!!! я не могу написать вам там потому что вы меня заблокировали! Вопрос У меня вопрос: зачем вы отменили мою правку на заглавной? Я же просто исправил ошибку! С уважением, Гигантский харвестер (обсуждение) 10:27, апреля 29, 2015 (UTC) Почему вы не отвечаете?! --Гигантский харвестер (обсуждение) 11:38, мая 21, 2015 (UTC)